


Hungry for a Lynching

by cavale



Series: Bad Seeds and Rotten Fruits [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Childhood Sexual Abuse, F/M, M/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 04, Spoilers, catholic sexual abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: Michael's POVTommy also likes horses, but Michael didn't do it for Tommy, not to see the tender love in the man's eyes when Charlie was happy. He’s just making up for missing the opportunity to give Charlie a gift last Christmas. The boy deserves more care, that's all.湯米也喜歡馬，但他不是為了湯米才這麼做，不是為了看到查理快樂時，男人眼底一閃而過的寵溺。他只是彌補去年聖誕節，錯過親手送給查理禮物的契機，那男孩值得更多的關愛，僅此而已。(written in Mandarin)





	Hungry for a Lynching

**Author's Note:**

> 標題來自 Radiohead - Life In a Glasshouse，在原劇 S03E06 作為插入曲。

  
　　邁可還以為能在廚房裡找到嘴饞的強尼．道格。那個手不乾淨的吉卜賽人。強尼總會趁女僕沒留心時順走小玩意兒，沒準是一隻剛出爐的燙手鵪鶉，男人三兩下就裹進油布裡包著，蓋在大衣底下夾帶出去，或是園丁在莊園附近野地現採的小蘋果。

　　有次他逮到強尼藏了一只叉子在衣袖裡，便在強尼的前腳還沒跨出廚房時喊住他。面對半途的攔阻，強尼仍舊一派輕鬆，道了聲好，雙手自然交握在胯前等他發話。邁可打量一眼強尼的姿勢，料想那把尖叉肯定滑進了男人的掌心，蓄勢待發，只要強尼想，即可扎在他脖子上，邁可連忙擺擺手表示沒有慍怒，畢竟付清箭宅採購帳單還輪不到他，開銷也不是從公司的帳上支出，再加上李氏家族的親近關係，他沒有置喙的餘地，僅是提點男人是不是少帶一副配成對的餐刀。他是真心對強尼的選擇感到困惑。

　　強尼拍拍他的臂膀，哼笑了聲，叫他問湯米去，湯米知道是怎麼回事，而後越過邁可直往大門步去，走路的速度徐緩不急，彷若在自家花園溜搭一陣。

　　他後來找到機會問了湯米，富有技巧地，將發問夾在湯米低頭審閱兩份待簽的合約之間，沒有直指強尼的偷竊行徑，只是輕輕帶過廚娘向他抱怨抽屜裡的叉子又丟了一支。

　　「這個嘛，邁可，」湯米推開跟前的文件，往後背的皮椅一靠，同時點起叼在嘴邊的捲菸，深吸一口，在吐出薄煙時反問：「那把叉子上有刻字嗎？」

　　「我沒仔細注意過，想必是沒有。」

　　「知道喜鵲吧？那種鳥天性喜歡晶晶亮亮的東西，鈕扣、項鍊、戒指⋯⋯凡是在太陽下反光的牠都會叼走。要說牠識貨嗎？或許有那麼點鑑賞力，幾次蒐集裡總會找到有價值的寶物，重要的是牠改變不了想要得到的慾望，看上眼、喜歡的，牠就要得到，我曾在凡爾登（Verdun）見過一隻喜鵲，牠看上陣亡士兵身旁的彈殼，而不是斷指上的戒指⋯⋯這本來就沒什麼道理。何況東西上沒有署名，傷不了任何人的。」

　　菸頭星火明滅，湯米的嘴裡長吁出陣陣白霧，遮去他晦澀難解的神情，但邁可感受到煙霧背後那視線的重量，像隻強按在肩頭的手，把他壓制在湯米對面的座位上。「你可以改變作為，但改變不了你想要的念頭，這是無法抵抗的本能，邁可，存在我們的壞血裡。」

　　湯米重新抓起桌上的鋼筆，在合約該簽署的空白處落款，隨即把整疊紙拋在他跟前，示意談話告一段落，要邁可收拾走人。邁可讀懂那抿直的唇線，俐落抓起文件收到公事包裡，站起身告別。

　　「強尼可能只是想在廢棄場融了它，純銀多少能換幾個錢，就算不這麼做，叉子拿來刨刨土找加菜的蟲蛹，也是挺方便的。就閉一隻眼吧。」

　　當他快到門邊，湯米倏地補了這麼一句，突襲得邁可措手不及，他側身往湯米的方向看去，男人早已旋過皮椅，對著戶外明亮透進室內的高窗，靜靜啜吐手中的菸。

　　/

　　邁可不想坐在冷清的會客室裡空等湯米接見，他進了廚房，選擇坐在大桌的邊上。

　　沒找到強尼可以打發時間是一回事，如果亞瑟和艾妲還在，他還有可以交談的對象，整幢宅邸不至於讓人意識到它的偌大，冬夜裡生著柴火的壁爐也不至於讓人感到寒意。杵在忙得不可開交的廚房裡，身為唯一無事可做的人，儘管仁慈的法蘭西絲砌了一壺熱茶給他喝，邁可依舊在女僕眼裡看到「行行好，別擋道」的惱怒，興許是他在哈洛德百貨買的禮物包裝盒太大，橫擺在椅凳上過於突出，擋到搬著一籃削好馬鈴薯的瑪麗通過。

　　除掉尚格萊塔後召開的家族會議已經過去一週，那是邁可最後一次見到眾人齊聚。如同湯米所言，踏入擺設未變的書房，不免喚回謝爾比家族共同的糟糕經歷，但此次不同的是他們手裡持著酒杯，其中琥珀色澤的威士忌飄散醇香，正因為團結一心，他們並肩打了漫長的一仗，守住在小希斯的堡壘，肅清義大利黑手黨餘孽的威脅，戰爭終歸是落幕了，謝爾比們再次挺了過來，保住小命。

　　當亞瑟提高聲量爭辯，從湯米的讓步裡奪下發話權，邀請全體一起舉杯弔念與慶賀，邁可抬手碰了波莉的酒杯，杯壁相擊的聲響清脆如笑語，他允許自己放鬆嘴角，掛著打從內心欣喜的笑靨，再轉向另一側道賀。

　　與他對上的是堆滿傻笑、一臉稚氣未脫的芬恩——喏，是啊，當然是芬恩，不然還會是誰呢？

　　芬恩早在前幾次會議裡取代了約翰的空位，邁克以為自己接受了事實，豈料酒精糊弄他，使他錯覺轉頭可以看見咧嘴大笑的堂兄，他可以想像約翰叼著標誌性的牙籤，大力按上他的肩頭。好小子，就說你體內流著謝爾比的血液。約翰應會如是說道。

　　房裡還少了在約翰死後，旋即帶著孩子雲遊四海去的伊絲梅，邁可體內油然升起的古怪揮之不去，他只希望自己沒有將落空顯露在臉上，所幸忙著敬酒的芬恩並未察覺失態，光顧著跟眾人鬧騰，將祝福之情致向懷孕的莉茲，強尼扯著嗓門預言即將出世的露比．謝爾比會是絕世美人，又激起歡笑一片。

　　邁可不知自己哪來的念頭，決定在那個時刻回過頭，他望見身後的湯米對著無人角落舉起酒杯，昂首一飲即盡，表情卻是木然的空白，好似和身周的一切絕緣。

　　波莉曾說這處宅子裡有太多鬼魂遊蕩，比活人還多。

　　不過在邁可眼裡，幾度和魔鬼擦身的湯米也相去不遠，死亡陰影籠罩在削瘦的臉上，但男人掩飾得極好，清醒自若地端著酒杯，應對條理分明，因此那陰影淺得若不細看，光憑一瞥是瞧不出痕跡的。

　　邁可在寄養家庭的藏書裡讀過不少童話，湯米便是故事裡的藍鬍子，這間華美牢籠的守門人，拎著成串的鑰匙噹啷穿行，將回憶的標本一一鎖好，等到夜間，才會溜到房裡與死屍同枕共眠。

　　那天聚會的尾聲是亞瑟趁著酣然醉意，提議湯米應當給自己好好准個長假，休息去。這是打從邁可加入謝爾比有限公司以來不曾發生過的事，除外不得不由波莉代理的住院休養，公司上下的大小事湯米無不參與，突地要湯米交讓出控制權，等同要他上戰場前把整副配槍拋進河裡。

　　由於邁可距離湯米夠近，他可以看出這項建議飛快在湯米腦袋裡轉了一輪，男人將手裡空了的酒杯砰地放在桌面上，眼角連帶摺起幾道細紋，些微噘嘴，欲言又止的樣貌，卻礙於當下的氛圍不好發作。

　　而後查理掙脫了艾妲的懷抱，拿著摺好的紙船跑向他父親湯米，那小個頭用盡全身氣力，撲向男人整條左大腿，揚起頭嘰嘰咕咕說了好長一串，大家見狀都笑了。邁可這才意識到自己緩了一口氣。

　　孩子總是最好的緩衝，他想。他樂見湯米彎下腰抱起查理，一手充當孩子的坐墊，另一手托在查理頸後，鼻尖埋入柔軟的髮絲間嗅聞，鎮靜下來。他直盯查理背後那隻骨節分明的手，即便沾滿鮮血，仍不減損此刻的可親。

　　邁可驟然發現湯米不曾觸碰過他，不搭肩、不拍背、不擁抱，不會用對待么弟芬恩的親暱態度招呼他，不會一掌拍著那剃得光裸的後腦勺，不會在知悉邁可挺過槍傷後，像亞瑟那般將他攬入懷抱。邁可沒由來地感到失落，烈酒讓他的胃灼熱難受，他本不該發現的，而這般念頭之強烈，更是嚇著了他自己。

　　/

　　收到添煤長工的第二聲嘖嘴後，邁可抱起禮物離開廚房，晃著晃著，他改道踏進了宴會廳，高窗外的天色陰雨，使他頂上的水晶吊燈黯淡許多，長得可坐下十二人的餐桌儘管光可鑑人，只映照出邁可一人的形影。主位背後的牆面上高掛一幅肖像畫，以紅木方框圈著，主角是家宅主人與他的雪白愛駒。

　　邁可毫無預警地對上湯米．謝爾比的藍眼睛，他很難想像湯米肯撥出一整天站在畫架前作模特兒，比較可能的情況是畫家參考相片下筆，這或許能夠解釋畫裡的眼睛為何少了生氣，沒有靈動，不會讓被打量的邁可心裡一窒。

　　馬就不一樣了，他喜歡馬，手裡要給查理的禮物盒裡也裝了絨毛小馬，艾妲說查理到了拿什麼玩具都先擺嘴裡的年紀，他生怕木雕小馬的塗料被查理這麼一啃吃下肚，於是百貨店員的推薦下買了棉質玩偶。

　　店員幫他包裝起來時，客氣問候是要送給自己孩子的嗎，她有附贈的禮卡可以等會找給他。他當下愣怔在櫃檯前，回過神來才解釋道這是贈予姪子的禮物。邁可在心裡算著，如果他沒有帶夏洛特去拿掉胎兒，今天收禮的就是他兩歲的孩子吧。

　　湯米也喜歡馬，但他不是為了湯米才這麼做，不是為了看到查理快樂時，男人眼底一閃而過的寵溺。他只是彌補去年聖誕節，錯過親手送給查理禮物的契機，那男孩值得更多的關愛，僅此而已。

　　/

　　當邁可的年紀比查理大上一些，他最想得到的禮物是彈弓，乍看很孩子氣的願望，是他刻意誘導大人這麼作想，畢竟斧頭太銳利沈重，柴刀會引起媽媽的不安，他佯裝自己準備的彈藥是橡實，而非磨銳的石塊。

　　歲數更長一點時，他目標轉移到村裡的一口許願井，水井全由白石砌成，建在如茵碧草的正中央，來往的村人無不誇讚許願井造得多好看，引以為傲，年輕的男孩女孩總將無處可訴的情意，連同願望丟到井裡，以為愛苗有了祝福的灌溉，從此可以幸福美滿。但邁可對天起誓，只要一逮到機會，他將會用火藥炸飛那疊磚頭，即便把自己的雙手炸斷也不介意，他只想看到美麗的事物化作一片廢墟。

　　那時的他名字還叫亨利。

　　起先亨利以為是哪裡出了差錯，他父母和兄弟姐妹都是虔誠的天主教徒，他們會在用餐前禱告，懷著感恩的心，感謝主每日的賜予和眷顧，週日上教堂榮耀基督，他從不缺席主日學，任職男童輔祭，這一切如此理所當然，直到他和小弟起了嚴重口角，他一把抄起就近的木柴，狠狠揍了對方一頓，打到濺血，趕來將兩人分開的強森太太涕泗縱橫，罕見地破口大罵，說他是被撒旦蠱惑，豈有人能對手足做出那麼殘酷的事情，要惡魔還她原本那個彬彬有禮的兒子回來，他聽了幾乎想笑——事實上，他真的大笑出聲——連隨後到場的警官看了也直搖頭，但諒在他還年少的份上，亨利後來轉送進教區轄下的聖瑪麗男子少管所。

　　休斯神父幽默風趣，待人親切，大男孩或許不會服膺其他教士的古板規訓，但對休斯神父服服貼貼，他也不例外，因此當神父要他就寢時間單獨去房裡找他，私下討論課後的疑問時，亨利不疑有他。

　　教士的單人臥房浸淫在乳香焚燒的氣味裡，比他想像中樸實，一方衣櫃、一張床、一處洗手台和破損的鏡子，空無一物的寫字台靠牆擺放，恭讀經典的書架倚在桌前，正上方釘有十字架，油燈透出的光線昏昧，那或許就是房間裡最接近現代的物品了。

　　他們作了晚禱，休斯神父隨後從桌腹的抽屜取出兩只木杯，杯壁有手工雕飾的十字花紋，斟了一指節修道院私釀的香甜酒，而不是儀典作為聖血的葡萄酒。這是私人彌撒專用，神父衝他眨眨眼。

　　亨利不好意思解釋在家裡未經父母許可，他不得碰酒，再說他本身也不喜歡啤酒花後勁的苦味。但神父堅持小酌是他白天協助教務的犒賞，對接下來的儀式亦有助益，還笑說他會愛上這酒的甜蜜滋味，亨利沒什麼再推託的理由，同意淺嚐一杯，畢竟這是其他男孩都沒有的特權，這是屬於他和神父的共同秘密，一份獎勵。

　　神父在書架上攤開《新約》，揀選了〈約翰一書〉的箴言，指定他在喝完酒後誦念其中一節。他走到經書面前，恭謹跪在禱告凳上，神父執玫瑰念珠的手晃過杯口上方，為杯中物祝福，再轉交到他手裡，他昂頭看向神父，得到允諾後才喝下第一口。

　　或許是緊張的緣故，亨利吞下太大一口，甜歸甜，他卻很快被嗆著了，灑出泰半。神父趕緊拍背為他順氣，他羞愧地低俯著頭，太丟臉了，幸而神父寬恕了他，幫他重新斟酒，亨利不敢抗議神父這回倒得有點多，幾乎快滿溢出來，他小心翼翼接過酒杯，不讓酒水濺出，以嘴就杯口喝了下肚。

　　比起啤酒，亨利確實更喜歡香甜酒的滋味，甜膩裡帶著溫潤，他又喝了一口，認為自己不至於會喝醉，只是全身都熱了起來，神父就站在他身後，靠得很近，拍背的手還停在他身上，不過手的位置換到他後腰。房裡的焚香味似乎變得更重了。

　　他勉強喝完，看向經書密麻的印刷字，登時感到文字都在眼前浮動，頭一暈，手指死死抓住書架才不至於倒地。

　　「亨利，我們都是有罪的，但主今天要透過我來幫你洗滌罪孽，不要抗拒神的恩寵，孩子，只要全心交給祂、信任祂，祂就會賜福於你和你的家人。」神父跟著跪在他身後，湊近他耳畔低語。

　　他不是很清楚神父的意思，但他相信公義的安排，於是點了點頭。

　　「我們若認自己的罪，神是信實的，是公義的。」

　　神父一邊吟詠，雙臂同時穿過他脇下，探向他的底褲，毫無窒礙解開鈕扣，讓掌心滑了進去。亨利驚駭地說不出話，全身的重心往後倚在神父身上，口中只能擠出不成詞的呻吟，任神父鼻息噴灑在肩窩，搓揉他勃發的莖身，直到他控制不住抽搐，一連射了好幾回在神父掌心。

　　望著滿掌的白濁，神父臉色未變，頓首表示晚課到此為止，接著取來搭在洗手台緣的濕布巾，擦淨自己的手，才替漲紅著臉的亨利抹去下身黏膩，幫他穿好寬褲，送回大夥同擠一室的睡房。

　　「祂就會赦免我們的罪孽，潔淨我們脫離一切的不義。阿們。」

　　關上房門前，神父擰了一把亨利的手腕，警告意味濃厚，也迫使他不得不看向傷害他的惡魔，看那道貌岸然的偽君子在胸前劃了十字，作結道。

　　「阿們。」

　　他飛快甩開休斯的手，鑽入被窩，直到房門被咿呀帶上，確實鎖好了，他蓄積已久的眼淚才奪眶而出，側耳諦聽其他男孩高高低低的鼾聲，一路醒到天明。

　　好不容易熬到隔天的晨禱，亨利想要裝病不去，可前來催促的是脾氣不佳的班恩神父，即便六十多歲，仍堅持每個月都要力行一個禮拜的苦修，男孩身上的一點病痛自然沒得討價還價的餘地，他只慶幸沒有在教堂看到休斯的身影。

　　亨利不敢跟其他男孩說，默默用視線掃視禮堂裡的每個人，微長鬈髮的、鬍鬚和喉結還沒冒出來的、長相類似女孩的，亨利試圖在他們臉上尋覓相同痛苦的痕跡，卻看不出任何端倪，真的只有他是唯一得到休斯「眷顧」的嗎，他不禁自問，一想起昨夜的事又差點潰堤。

　　洗澡時間他曳著腳步，走在隊伍的尾端，趁沒有人注意的時候躲到最邊角的蓮蓬頭下，不穩的雙手解開底褲，檢查下身有沒有瘀傷，結果發現什麼證據也沒有，昨晚休斯的罪行就像夢境一樣消逝在日光之中。

　　他瘋狂地反覆抹上碳酸皂，在微燙的水下搓刮表皮，不管洗了幾次，男人手指的觸感還殘留在他身上，直讓亨利作嘔，佇在溫暖的水柱下，雙肩仍是不停顫抖，久久不止。

　　不出幾日，休斯肯定是弄清楚他的作息表了，再度找上他。

　　亨利不知道休斯是怎麼支開別人，只明白當他轉過身，小小的階梯講堂僅剩他和休斯兩人，他下意識想要從側邊繞過去，反遭圍困牆角。惡魔面露微笑。

　　有一就有二，一旦退縮，身體的界線只是個謊言，不復存在。

　　手淫變成僅次於唱詩敬拜的慣例，亨利說服自己把這件事當成勞動來做，地點多是在休斯的單人臥房，或是任何亨利落單的角落，模式相同，休斯一面講道、一面褻玩他，對親吻毫無興趣，頂多要求他赤身跪在房間中央幫自己服務，偽裝成神職人員的惡魔會撩起黑袍的長擺，要他鑽入底下，用嘴吹出來才肯罷休。亨利不敢用牙，若說能否離開少管所都是看主的意思，畫押准章的負責人即是休斯。

　　休斯說亨利會作惡，全是腦袋裡有邪靈的呢喃，因此身為神父的休斯肩負淨化他的任務，要求亨利把微腥的濁液全嚥下去，如此一來，上主的旨意才能透過祂謙卑的僕人，裝載進聖靈的容器裡。

　　到後來，單純的手淫已經滿足不了休斯，甚至有次休斯知道亨利躲著他，便吩咐其他教士去叫亨利完成點燭的差事，等到亨利隻身一人，休斯才從聖像後頭的陰影處現身，把他按在會堂走道的地板上，整個人伏在上頭，在神之子的面前要了他。

　　肉柱貫穿亨利的身體，就像鐵釘刺入基督的掌心，劇烈的椎痛逼得他咬緊牙關，像是在野獸嘴下扭動、掙扎的獵物，為了最後一口氣求生，可休斯抬起手封住他粗喘的嘴，被逼出的生理性眼淚模糊了視野，亨利看不清慈悲的聖母是否有為他垂淚，他滑落眼角的疼痛沒有聲音，走道盡頭那至高無上的神祇依舊沉默。

　　將屆十七歲生日時，媽媽前來少管所帶他回家，亨利險些激動落淚，要不是顧忌端起和藹笑容、與媽媽握手交談的休斯臨時變卦，他寧可冒著絞刑的風險，放火燒光整棟少管所。

　　「願神與你同在，也與你的心靈同在，強森太太。」戴著人皮面具的惡魔說，聲音真摯，若不是亨利看透了他，可能就會像媽媽一樣感激神父的關懷。休斯朝他微笑，儘管客套的笑意未搆著眼裡，說：「希望你不會再回來了，但或許日後有機會，我們將在別處相見，亨利。」

　　返家後，亨利憑著優異的代數成績，考取伍斯特學院的夜間部，他積極用會計學程填滿生活，兄弟倆的關係修復如昔，媽媽為兒子的洗心革面感到欣慰，在餐前禱時用力回握亨利的手，提及是時候該幫他找個好人家的女孩，等他畢業就可以安定下來。

　　他知道既定的未來會怎麼發展，這個叫亨利．強森的男人將安穩通過會計師的認證考試，跟門當戶對的端莊淑女結婚，在離父母家不遠處買下自己的獨棟房屋，養大兩個小孩，一女一男，小鎮的生活平靜無波，然後在某天幡然醒悟人生是多麽的無聊，於是端著獵槍，坐在浴缸裡一槍轟爛腦袋。得年三十歲。

　　不，實情是亨利想要毀掉一切的衝動仍在，之所以選擇妥協，是他深諳每回聽到教堂接近深夜的鐘聲，少管所那一年發生的種種會在夜半驚醒他。他越來越認為自己不屬於這個泥淖般的小鎮，盤算著存下積蓄，趁早遠離此地，避到哪裡去都好，倫敦、利物浦、曼徹斯特，隨他挑選，各行各業都需要會計的人才。懷著這般希望，他多少能安撫消散的睡意，勸自己再多睡上三四個小時。

　　沒隔多久，一個開著昂貴賓利車，全身漆黑如鴉的男人登門造訪了。

　　/

　　搭上晨間從牛津第一班開往小希斯的火車，亨利的命運在史特拉福換了軌，作了這麼多年的噩夢，第一次有人搖醒他告知該下車了。

　　他從車站口開始問路，沒想到小希斯的每個人都認識謝爾比和伊莉莎白．格雷。在眾人的指引之下，他沿街而行，冶煉坊的火爐跟打鐵座隨處堆放，鑽入鼻孔的淨是燃煤和酸臭的腐敗氣味，有粗鄙的男人在暗巷裡解開褲頭就對著牆撇尿，也有捧著肚腩的酒客，彎著腰在街邊嘔吐。

　　他連忙閃過快將落到皮鞋上的穢物，拔腿狂奔，直到轉角處才停下腳步，張望四周。一位振臂佈道的黑人傳教士替他指路，告訴亨利位處街道盡頭，燈火通明、宛若白晝的即是加里森酒吧，下了工的男人會彼此搭肩，鼓躁地推開酒吧大門，進入不拘禮數的堡壘縱情逸樂。

　　亨利從未見過那麼荒誕的景象，對照之下，小鎮更像是另一個悖反的國度了，同樣的秩序在伯明罕（Birmingham）有著嶄新定義。

　　黑衣男人說他的真名是邁可．格雷，年幼便遭人奪走的孩子，有個在清水巷十七號等了十二年門的家人。只要他願意，他可以擁有另一個選擇。

　　最後，亨利還是沒能鼓足勇氣踏進加里森，他轉進清水巷，怯怯地拍了十七號的門，無人回應，窗簾後也是暗的。他不死心，決議隔日再試，於是掏出積攢下來的離家基金，投宿一間內裝沒有外觀破爛的旅店，作為變通之道。

　　令他訝異的是，在小希斯度過的頭一晚他睡得香甜，睜眼後已是天明，黑衣惡魔搆不著夢境，他不僅沒有夜半乍醒，也未曾想起強森家。他總算明白原因了，他屬於小希斯這個暴力之鄉，唯有在此，體內沸騰的壞血方可消停。

　　「歡迎回家，邁可。」他蜷縮在薄被裡，輕聲對自己說。

　　/

　　和屋外佔地廣袤的庭園一樣，箭宅裡石雕人像數量比僕役多，是一棟華美的空殼子，任何一點宅邸裡的動靜，不用費勁豎起耳朵，全入了嚼舌根者的耳，哪怕只是一根針落下，也是格外明顯，遑論鞋跟叩擊在硬木地板上，就如同鐵鎚敲砸在鋼胚上，邁可聽見一連串的疾步由遠而近，他收回畫上的視線往肩後望去，正巧對上替他掌著門扉的法蘭西絲。

　　盡責的管家朝他點點頭，說是搖鈴響了，謝爾比先生已經準備好在書房見他，有需要沏新的一壺茶嗎。

　　邁可禮貌回絕，表明會晤結束後不會久留，不勞她多費心。

　　法蘭西絲欲言又止，邁可明白那個神情的意思，自從悲劇鑄成，葛蕾絲擋下那顆刺殺的子彈之後，肯為箭宅停住腳步的人就更少了，湯米本就甚少待在家裡，葬禮後變本加厲，工廠港埠、賭馬投注站和賽馬場到處跑，就是不再停留。

　　葛蕾絲下葬的那天湯米眼角無淚，牽著懵懂的查理往棺槨上擺了一枝白玫瑰，便退到祭壇邊上接受各方致意。

　　博吉斯家族的代表遠從愛爾蘭趕來，所幸不是穿著參加婚禮時的騎兵軍裝，不然以戰場上的過節，剃刀幫或許會直接在教堂外跟英國軍隊幹起架來，波莉沒有讓湯米跟他們接觸，而是把軍官引導到輔祭的準備室相談，邁可深知葬禮並沒有遵循吉卜賽的傳統，主要是出於博吉斯家族的不諒解，他們斥責湯米連自己心愛的女人都保護不了，別想繼續留著葛蕾絲，執意把殞命槍下的屍身帶回家鄉，而折衷辦法即是舉行天主教的告別彌撒。

　　他們只願讓湯米留著孤兒和空屋，以及充填兩者之間無盡的回憶。

　　當湯米帶著查理遠行數日回來後，大家以為可以暫時鬆一口氣，畢竟父子平安，沒有再添兩條人命，因此由波莉主導，召集全家人一起與湯米在箭宅裡用晚餐，傳話給湯米時，他並沒多說什麼，邁可便當他是默許了，孰料餐包跟前菜甫上桌，波莉例行要鄰座的人手牽起來作飯前禱告（say grace），湯米神色一僵，拳頭砰地砸在桌上，拋出揪成一團的餐巾，逕自離席。亞瑟跟約翰追出去時湯米早已不見蹤影，那頓飯吃到後來誰都不大好受。

　　見湯米情緒封閉，眼裡常有那種螫人的溫度，旁人一個不慎就被咬著不放，要不就是策馬外出，一連好幾日無聲無息，邁可轉向坐鎮賽馬投注站的波莉提起擔憂。

　　他不是站在兒子面對母親的立場尋求解答，波莉在她兄長老亞瑟．謝爾比最沒有骨氣跟擔當的時候扛起屋頂，一手拉拔謝爾比家的孩子長大成人，照顧鎮日只問鬼神的嫂嫂直到闔眼。比起拋家棄子的無賴，波莉更像是宗族的精神領袖，跟他第一眼印象裡那個抖著嗓音問「你能接受這樣的我嗎？」的生母截然不同，邁可漸漸領會為什麼湯米敬重她，視她如母如師。

　　「吉卜賽人沒有墳塚可供悼念，我們雲遊四方，死後就跟生前一樣來去自由，就像我不能告訴你要上哪去找你父親的屍骨，還有你的小妹安娜被埋在澳洲的何方，因為死後的肉身都將在灰裡化作輕煙，就這樣燒光了、消失了，或許我們其中有些人具有與鬼魂溝通的天賦，但是維繫亡靈樣貌的羈絆是情感，一旦愛意完全消散，他們就等同再死去一次。」

　　推開桌面上令人操透心神的賽馬賠率表，波莉點起一根手捲菸，包在菸草外的黑色香草紙有股特殊香氣，焚燒後益發明顯，她微微瞇起眼眸，彷彿看破那些蘊藏在煙霧裡的秘密，用巫師那洞悉且權威口吻續道：「湯米是個聰明人，年紀輕輕時已經見過很多死亡：他的母親、他的初戀、他的同袍和敵人⋯⋯戰爭跟一八年的疫病帶走許多人，他曉得道理，只是需要時間，我們所能做的就是在當他需要你的當下，及時出現在他的身邊。」

　　/

　　橫越半個梯廳，葛蕾絲巨幅的肖像畫仍懸在通往二樓的牆上，居高臨下，邁可感受到畫像的視線隨他一舉一動挪移。

　　輕敲三響，他聽得湯米的招呼便推開房門，湯米多是坐在正對來者的辦公桌後，從那處座位可以直望屋外的停車彎，若遇上天光明朗的日子，甚好的陽光從高窗灑落，不僅訪客細碎的表情變化看得一清二楚，在逆光的庇蔭下，陰影亦能掩去湯米的臉色，加上辦公室終日煙霧繚繞，要透過表情讀懂男人心裡的盤算頗為困難。

　　這回沒有直接對上坐鎮辦公桌後的湯米，邁可疑惑之際，驀地聽到右手側傳來湯米的嗓音：「查理，看是誰來了。」

　　原來謝爾比父子倆窩在地毯上，正在研究玩具火車的軌道組裝。採俯趴姿勢的查理爆出拔尖的叫喚，邁可的名字在童稚發音的錯誤下變成邁奇，孩子雙掌一撐，快快爬起身，擺動小短腿朝他跑來，邁可對孩子的熱情以報感到驚喜，他放下手裡的禮物盒，蹲踞下身迎合查理嬌小的個頭，敞開的雙臂牢牢接住男孩，任查理執意把車廂塞進自己手裡。

　　邁可一時間認不出眼前的湯米，唇線鬆弛，眉宇間沒有摺痕，長久以來男人肩挑的責任已然卸除。難得扮演父職角色的湯米沒繫領帶，襯衫解了兩顆鈕扣，恣意捲到肘彎上的衣袖以袖箍扎著，手執水彩筆正在幫查理的火車站上色，掌上沾了不少顏料。

　　「嘿查理。」邁可彎腰放下討抱的孩子，單腳屈膝，拾起腳邊的禮物盒舉至查理跟前，「給你遲來的聖誕禮物，拆開來看看吧。」

　　湯米暫歇手邊事，踱了過來，一瞧見盒中的栗色小馬時，臉上的線條突然顯得柔和，模樣是邁可從未見過的陌生。

　　男人輕拍查理的肩膀，囑咐注意力全然被新玩具吸引的孩子道謝，不忘引導邁可坐到辦公桌前，自己則掏出一條手帕把顏料擦乾淨。當湯米重新抬起頭時，眼裡的湛藍冰涼如舊，邁可才又認出剃刀幫的首領來了。

　　打從邁可加入生意以來，他不曾有湯米辦公桌面淨空的印象，那張桌面象徵生意的好壞，待簽的文件得擺在左上角或是當面遞交，處理完畢的全疊在右手邊、待人取走，合約一縲進一縲出，即便在賽馬投注的淡季，精於算計的商人仍會私下贊助幾場業餘拳賽，鼓吹小額的投注，讓賭徒永無安寧之日，直到把身家全押在擂台上。

　　至於桌上積滿菸灰的玻璃淺缸，湯米鮮少留心是誰負責清理，他只在乎抽屜的鎖頭是否結實，急件擺放的順序是否跟他上回進辦公室相同，任何人都不許插手整理，就算是波莉也沒有豁免權。

　　直到邁可一次偶然的早到，撞見認份拿著乾布擦抹的莉茲，女人對他侷促一笑，撩起垂落的髮絲勾到耳後，收拾妥當，復又退回秘書桌的打字機前。邁可登時漲紅了臉，拿取需要的資料就匆匆扭頭離去，他只覺自己無意間探得一個親暱的秘密，莉茲從未對誰嚷嚷這件事，就跟她對湯米的情感一樣，隱蔽且低調，好似她一生最大的幸福就是守在角落，等到湯米哪天抖落菸灰時想起她的存在。沒有人能在湯米心裡比上葛蕾絲的地位，湯米不會為亡妻以外的人裱框肖像畫，鎮日高掛在箭宅伴他左右。

　　「想要喝點什麼就自個兒來。」

　　湯米闔上沒裝幾件衣服的皮箱，手在空中兜了個圈，授意邁可自助服務。

　　在邁可跟前只有一方攤在桌面中央的軟布，上頭擺放從韋伯利手槍拆卸下來的零件：槍筒、槍托、倒扣的六枚子彈，清潔油潤滑過的槍管反映著冷冽，即便與槍交心是剃刀幫的日常，武器出現在孩子的週遭總使邁可隱隱不安，他注意到只有一顆實彈的彈殼上有刻字，可湯米在他看清之前悉數取走子彈，重新組好槍，唯獨裝填那一顆子彈進去，謹慎收回脇下的槍套裡。

　　「出遠門？」邁可試探問道。

　　「去個馬蓋特（Margate）就回來。艾妲今晚會來顧查理。」

　　聽得生疏的地名，邁可在腦袋裡飛快轉了一圈，好似是在沿海的東南角，他模糊地暗忖，不解偏僻的小鎮有什麼值得造訪的理由，即便小希斯的交通仰賴運河船載，人們通常也不會把湯米與海灘或假期聯想在一塊，找故友話家常更不是湯米的性格，能稱上熟識的不是戰死法國，就是交際圈內的狩獵者，裡面信得過的朋友屈指可數，敵人倒是永不稀缺。

　　「從這裡過去有段距離，你自己開車？」

　　「大衛會送我到考文垂，轉火車過去。」

　　湯米語氣尋常，安排一如既往的妥當，從透露不少的訊息量來看，邁可猜想湯米是想消除自己的疑慮。

　　確實，他認識司機大衛，知道年屆五十的退伍軍人甚是可靠，點跟點之間的接送不成問題，而一旦火車駛出倫敦，湯米遭仇家奇襲的機率亦跟著遞減。成功終結黑手黨的血腥復仇（vendetta）之後，剃刀幫萬惡的名聲遠播，在大倫敦的黑幫混戰裡站穩腳步，地位鞏固，原先滋擾外圍組織的達比．薩比尼瞬間收手，任吉卜賽人直接接收尚格萊塔遺留的資產，他們將夜總會、當鋪、幾家酒吧納入羽翼之下，減輕店家負擔的保護費以利獲得支持，到目前為止的成效顯著。再者，吞噬義大利人的版圖，等同打開通行美國禁酒黑市的交易大門，剃刀幫無須再透過猶太人作仲介，過去幾週的琴酒輸出量，遠超出湯米當初與所羅門斯談定的收益，也有線民的消息指出拳賽結束後，所羅門斯早已不知去向，拔升了一個叫以馬內利的副手當頭，但只能勉強維持住氣燄，康登鎮附近的小混混摩拳擦掌，就等著適合的時機一舉拿下釀酒廠。

　　邁可深信湯米應該會搶在眾人之前動作，整併他們在倫敦的勢力版圖，每個弟兄的食指都扣在扳機上，靜候湯米下達命令。

　　總有什麼不對勁的地方，邁可的本能告誡他還遺漏了線索，就像槍膛裡只有一發子彈，湯米的沉靜是個謎題，剃刀幫首領從不會乖順聽從他人的指示，然而他卻遵循波莉的建議，交出鐵工廠跟投注站的辦公室鑰匙，批准自己三個月長假。男人的反應與邁可預期裡的頑強抵抗太不同了。

　　「你的確是該好好休個假。」邁可險些咬到舌，他的口吻聽起來就跟酒後感傷的亞瑟一個樣，充滿體諒跟憐憫，見對坐的湯米挑高單側眉梢，他連忙轉圜，說：「找我來應該不為這事吧？」

　　「我需要你查查這件事的真偽。」

　　彷彿就等邁可準備好切入正題，湯米拉開抽屜，將彌封的信箋推過桌面，邁可挺直身子接過，細細檢視信封正反面，皆無署名。

　　「這是什麼，湯米？」

　　「一封來自未來的預言。」

　　湯米往後傾靠在皮椅上，取出菸匣，彈開上蓋並抽出一支捲菸，持著濾嘴來回滑過唇瓣，邁可知道那是湯米慣有的思考習慣，可男人未曾意識到伴隨那個姿態而來，施加於旁人的壓力。在湯米摸出自己的打火機前，邁可站起身，掏出褲袋裡的銀製打火機，左臂橫過辦公桌面，擰燃一簇火光。

　　湯米落在邁可身上的目光熨燙，堪比他掌間燒灼的熱源。

　　他倏地接受了邁可的好意，雙掌撐著扶手，傾身湊近那微小的火苗，隨之呼出的鼻息拂過他手背，激起邁可一陣疙瘩，他們不過相隔咫尺，他卻只敢死死盯著手中的火光，等到湯米叼在嘴角的捲菸搆著焰火，燒著菸頭，輕輕吸啜，才恢復原先的坐姿。湯米接續說道：

　　「如果預言屬實的話，邁可，我們將會有另一場大戰要打。」

　　驀地，一股陰冷直竄背脊。

　　拆信之前，邁可預期自己真切需要喝上一杯，走近擺放酒器的邊桌，琳瑯的酒瓶擺滿銀製托盤，他不多作考慮，便執起醒酒用的水晶瓶。瓶身在午後日光的斜照下，漫射有如教堂的彩繪花窗，格狀的虹彩落在最裡邊的一瓶酒上——之前就在那裡了嗎？他對寬厚的瓶身毫無印象，那不是公司出產到紐約的琴酒，瓶塞未拆封，酒標卻略顯斑駁，湯米似乎持有這酒好一段日子。

　　邁可不甚意外看見產地標註著康登鎮（Camden Town），他想起那個釀酒的猶太人，想起他們曾齊聚這個房間共商沙皇珠寶的事，想起湯米無聲脅迫亞瑟與埃爾菲．所羅門斯和解，即便那個背信忘義的小人在逾越節的餐桌上設局，搞慘了湯米的兄弟。

　　/

　　商議一結束，慍怒積累到臨界值的亞瑟馬上抽身，氣得臉紅脖子粗，一副再跟所羅門斯多相處一分鐘下他就會拔槍的樣貌，何奈看在湯米的面子上，臨走前亞瑟只能掀翻一張木椅宣洩不滿，肩頭還重重撞上站在他身後的約翰，芬恩連忙跟在亞瑟身後，彈也似地離開書房。

　　「搞什麼啊蠢蛋。」無端遭波及的約翰對兄長祭出中指，他嚼著口中的牙籤，歪頭乜了湯米一眼，彷彿斥責湯米看看你做了什麼好事，悻悻走出房門。

　　「你的兄弟真是熱情，湯米。」

　　猶太商人交疊的雙手搭在拐杖上，跺了跺腳下的地板，明明是導火線，他卻置身事外般衝著湯米咧嘴一笑。

　　「這個嘛，埃爾菲。」

　　湯米手插褲袋，從辦公桌後走到埃爾菲跟前，全身重心倚著寬桌邊緣，他抬起右腳，讓臀部半是側坐在上面，這姿勢讓湯米略高於坐著的猶太人，他俯低頭，面色平靜無波。「亞瑟現在不怎麼吃羔羊排了。換作是我的話，也會把比利．齊肯的份一起算在你頭上的。」

　　聽完意有所指的威嚇，所羅門斯嗤笑出聲，緩頰道：「就說是過去的生意了。要是他願意上我那邊坐坐，我必會盛情款待，補償亞瑟那次沒吃到的晚餐。」

　　湯米對所羅門斯的嘲諷不予置評，而是轉向邁可，招招手要他上前。

　　等到邁可走入兩位幫派首領之間，湯米一把攬住邁可的肩頭，將他拉入一個近似於懷抱的距離，撲鼻迎來的是湯米身上的菸草味，男人高聳的顴骨擦過他耳際，薄唇附在耳畔，悄聲交代：「盯著亞瑟，別讓約翰塞白粉給他，好嗎？」旋即鬆開邁可，拍拍他的胳膊，驅趕邁可離開房間，代替湯米去安撫亞瑟。

　　邁可沒多費神，只是依循帶有髒字的飆罵聲前行，他在長廊的盡頭找到潑灑怒氣的亞瑟，那曾經在擂台上把一個少年往死裡揍的拳擊手正揮舞著雙臂，邁可閃過飛來的拳頭，並且從約翰手中奪下一只藍色小瓶，當場沒收。

　　他知道藍瓶裡面裝的是「東京」，一個別具異國情調的名字，芬恩解釋過那是刺激賽馬用的可卡因，給人吸食的效果也差不到哪去，夠嗆，一開始會整個人輕飄飄，認為自己無所不能，感覺特別地好。邁可無須過問藥效退了之後人會怎樣，他親眼見過賽後的馬廄，整匹駿馬是怎麼臥倒在地，口吐白沫、氣喘不止，全身毛皮溼滑發亮，幾乎擰出體內所有的汗液。

　　邁可好奇湯米是怎麼猜到白粉的事。艾妲有回提及湯米在大戰時幹到軍士長一職，或許是太過了解他的兄弟，就跟了解他麾下的兵團一樣，湯米摸透每個人的性格，知道他們作為棋子的屬性，誰會無畏前進，誰又會臨陣退縮，邁可不得不同意所羅門斯的觀察，湯米造就了無敵的殺人武器，他把亞瑟的手死死按進血泊裡，至於罪惡，則留給上帝共同承擔。

　　「操你的湯米，剛才是怎麼回事——」

　　約翰拉住亞瑟揮出的重拳，手肘頂向亞瑟的肋間，制止一樁慘案的發生，亞瑟這才回過神，定睛看清來人是自己的堂弟。「啊是你，抱歉邁可，我還以為是那混球。」

　　「我媽也這樣說。」察覺自己的說法過於孩氣，邁可改口道，「我是說波莉，她老說我跟湯米一個樣。」

　　「豈止像，根本一樣，對吧亞瑟？走路的方式，抽菸喝酒的樣子。老天在上，波莉如果知道會殺了我們，『好的不學，你們這班兔崽子淨是教他些壞事』，到時候你得要幫我們作證啊，邁可，就說你都是跟湯米學的。」約翰啐了一口。

　　「湯米不是個好榜樣，別模仿他太入魔，邁可。」

　　「是他做出了困難的決定。」邁可指出實情，反射地為湯米辯護道。

　　「『困難的決定』，哈，狗屁不通，你剛不也看到了嘛，他要亞瑟跟幾乎宰了自己的兇手和好。等你哪天幫他殺掉一個人就能明白了，這是過來人的經驗談。」

　　「約翰男孩。」亞瑟使了約翰一個眼色，情緒轉趨緩和，語重心長說：「離他越近，湯米越會傷透你的心。你要記住我說的，邁可。」

　　邁可反駁的話語哽在喉嚨，一時不知該從何說起，想必他的面色應該好看不到哪去，使得約翰一反平時嬉笑的態度，搥了他肩膀一記，難得肅穆地說：「我和亞瑟沒事了，你折回去時順道看看湯米，一想到他跟那個惡徒共處一室，我就渾身不對勁。」

　　遭謝爾比兄弟兩造差遣來去，邁可哭笑不得，揣著小藥瓶，他依言走回書房，只不過在門外聽得一息湯米的悶哼時，他瞬間收住腳步。

　　門還是維持邁可離開時的半掩，他按上門扉，以不驚擾房內人的力道淺淺推開，恰好對上所羅門斯投射過來的目光。

　　摘去寬邊帽的猶太人擁著湯米，一手擱在腰窩，另一手掌托湯米剃得髮絲極短的後腦勺，背對邁可的湯米即便掌心按在所羅門斯胸膛上，卻沒有推擋抵抗，也沒有意識到身後的邁可目睹了一切，任所羅門斯攫取所剩無幾的自制力，唇間斷續洩出喘息。

　　所羅門斯面對邁可在場的事實並無顧忌，絲毫沒有遮掩的打算，甚至加深了吻，圈緊環在湯米腰上的手臂，男人的視線在他臉上逗留好一陣，彷若看穿邁可所想的一切。這樣的赤裸讓邁可感到反胃，他往後退了幾步，顧不得自己腳步聲多麽響亮，轉身便往大宅的門口奔去，他一直跑、一直跑，直到口鼻再也吸不到氣，幾近昏厥地跌坐在花叢間，抬手一抹臉，邁可才發現自己滿面是淚。

　　/

　　邁可沒有告訴任何人那天的事，湯米時常往返倫敦跟沃里克郡（Warwick），看不出任何異樣，他開始覺得只是自己一時眼花，錯看了湯米和所羅門斯的互動。

　　付錢幫夏洛特打掉孩子後，邁可看開了，他更樂於花錢找人陪伴，純粹的交易關係，無須替他人的後半輩子負責，他可以選擇什麼時候開操、什麼時候喊停，什麼時候要求床伴握緊他的手，注視著他入睡。

　　對邁可而言，和女孩子在一起比較容易，並非因為她們柔軟的胸脯和腰肢，不會讓他想到神父勃發的性器，也不是因為他在高潮之際，會錯把身下深髮藍眼的女人聯想成湯米，而是她們不會像男人一樣，淨是想要傷害他。

　　由於波莉的施壓，湯米只讓他專作合法生意，不經手任何淌著血水的粗活，因此邁可沒有把亞瑟的提醒放在心上，他不相信自己會為了湯米而殺人。

　　但艾妲從話筒另一端捎來的噩耗打破了平衡。遭人重傷的湯米緊急送醫，他的頭骨如同徹底砸碎的花瓶，腦震盪加上顱內出血，就連操刀的外科醫師一度也失了把握，以為保不住湯米的性命，縱使人清醒過來，會不會有後遺症還是個未知數，要候在手術室外的謝爾比一家做好心理準備。

　　波莉登時雙腿一跪，合掌背誦著祈禱文，唸完一遍後她改為低喃蓋爾語（Gaelic），邁可不清楚那段像是女巫吟詠的意思為何，他只明白如果世界上真有神的存在，那就叫祂被世人永遠記恨著吧。

　　所幸醫藥和巫蠱雙管齊下，多少發揮了作用，湯米保住一條小命，休養期保守估計也得耗上半年，而在湯米缺席的期間，亞瑟和約翰根據艾妲提供的資訊四處奔走，總算揪出幕後的主事者。

　　消息傳來的時候，邁可輪值守在湯米的病房外，一得知教唆者的身份是神父約翰．休斯，霎時間他眼前一黑，作嘔和憤怒同時在血液裡翻騰著，年少時想要炸毀許願井的衝動又回來了，得用勁攢緊拳頭，任指甲狠狠刺入掌心，以痛覺壓下情緒高漲，他的視野才漸漸恢復清明。

　　邁可耐心等到湯米拆掉固定顱骨的輔具，儘管頭皮上怵目的傷疤仍在，但湯米的復健漸有起色，人也比較精神，邁可單刀直入提出把休斯留給他處置的要求，他早已準備好刻有休斯名字的子彈，槍套蓋在大衣底下，從不離身，他只需要湯米的允許，一道口頭的決殺令，同意他替湯米射出子彈，執行殺人的任務。

　　邁可並不畏懼復仇的業火，因為休斯那整整一年的傷害終日侵蝕著他，使他生不如死，槍殺已經算是最便宜那隻禽獸的方式。他願意為亨利．強森殺人，卻沒想過自己到頭來，也願意為湯米．謝爾比雙手染血。

　　/

　　最後揀了所羅門斯贈送的酒，邁可取來兩只酒杯放在桌上，擰開軟木塞，替湯米和他自己各倒了一指節的高度。湯米見到瓶身怔了半晌，將捲菸遞到嘴邊的動作停了下來，夾於指間的菸灰積得老長，終究燒斷，落了一撮四散的灰白。

　　「挑這瓶也好，有何不可？」

　　湯米伸手掃去桌上的菸灰，接過邁可掌心捂暖的酒杯，他垂眼瞧著深褐色的杯中物，說話的音調變得古怪，緊繃得像是遭人掐住氣管。

　　「上面寫來自康登鎮，所以這是蘭姆酒嗎？」

　　「黑蘭姆，給工人喝的。」湯米輕輕摩挲著杯緣，安靜地說：「那是我們第一次談合作時埃爾菲邀我嚐的酒，他說白蘭姆是給老闆喝的，但我總喝不慣，還是黑的更符合我們，不是嗎？」

　　「或是啤酒。」邁可回道。

　　「我偏好威士忌。」湯米露出一抹近似微笑的弧度。

　　他們舉杯相碰，氣氛沉默，沒人說些致未來的祝酒話，湯米在一次後仰裡飲盡酒液，邁可跟進，熟成木桶的加成固然使酒味更醇厚，但淺啜一口，邁可就被濃郁的焦味嗆著，充斥鼻腔的灼辣熱了整圈眼眶，險些眨出淚來。

　　「為什麼——」邁可衝口問道，視線與湯米相持，但他想要獲得解答的問題繁多，一時不知從何處著手，遂揚起手中的信封作結。

　　湯米不作回答，反而是將喝罄的空杯叩在桌上，走至兒子身邊，他應和著查理的喁喁細語，單手抱起男孩和伏在肩上的幼馬玩偶，另一手拍撫那小小的後腦勺，轉身面向爐火。

　　就在邁可放棄得到解答的可能，準備離開之際，只留給他一個孤獨背影的湯米忽地開口：「你從休斯手中救出查理，把他安全無恙地帶回我身邊。你認為殺人本身就是不義，但當你發現弱小身陷危險，總能在關鍵時刻做出對的事，並且忍受它帶給你的折磨。你還有良知，邁可，這就是你和我之間的不同，也是為什麼只有你能勝任這份工作。」

　　湯米音量甚微，邁可立即後悔了，他想假裝自己沒有聽到男人這麼說，因為他沒有男人口中的那麼高尚。

　　當他殺入教會，見惡魔等在那裡，其身後的隔間傳來查理羸弱的叫喚，他眼前重疊了那處焚香氤氳的暗室，裡頭有個赤條條的男孩跪地祈禱，無助等待遲遲未現身的天使救援，他是渴慕牧者的迷途羔羊，卻困惑為何上帝每次都撇頭轉開，棄他於不顧。

　　邁可只是想要拯救當時的亨利．強森，進而交給本能去終結這一切，他捨棄了手槍，回歸最野蠻的肉搏，一如剃刀幫的打手，邁可用鋒利的刀刃劃開休斯脆弱的喉嚨，惡魔不再是亨利所想的那麼刀槍不入，冒泡的鮮血迸發而出，休斯想要按住開口止血，但血液卻滑溜得讓人什麼也抓不住。經歷短促的掙扎，摔在地上的休斯往牆角蹬了一腿，再無動靜。

　　邁可把剃刀甩得老遠，連滾帶爬進到囚房，將床榻上狀態安好的查理擁入懷抱，盡可能不使髒血沾染到男孩海軍藍的水手服上，以寬闊的肩膀遮去查理藍似湯米的眼睛，終於嘶嚎起來。

　　邁可的口型已經做好了回絕的打算，趁一切還來得及挽回，單程的船票仍躺在他外衣口袋裡，他應該帶著波莉登上開往澳大利亞的船隻，再也不返回英國故土。他聽說搭船渡到那片土地的人皆是有罪在身，得用盡下半輩子，在藍天白雲的見證下贖盡罪愆。

　　但他不懊悔殺掉休斯，正是因為謝爾比的壞血在邁可體內流竄，他能夠改變所為，卻無法改變內心的嚮往。即便亞瑟告誡他離湯米愈近，受到傷害的次數愈多，邁可依然在湯米需要他的時刻，一次復一次應允男人的要求。

　　他永遠抵抗不了湯米，像隻貪婪無盡的喜鵲，他想要待在男人身邊，獨霸那些閃閃發亮的時刻。

 

　　在湯米書房裡的壁鐘敲滿四下之前，邁可帶著信封走出房門。

　　


End file.
